


Stilinski's Secret

by standardstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standardstiles/pseuds/standardstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sixteen years of his life Stiles has always thought he knew everything about his dad. From way before he was born he could retell the story of his father's childhood and how his parents met word for word. He knew when his dad was down and the small mannerisms of each emotion. He could tell when his dad was lying, as rarely as he does. There was one secret though, one little secret that has been haunting the poor Sheriff since the day it happened. She was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

"Stiles, I think it's time we talk about something."

I looked up from my monitor to find my dad staring back at me, the wrinkles around his eyes more prominent like it pained him to think about whatever he was about to say. I recalled my internet history and my body stilled, I had only been curious about knotting and mating rituals alike. Knowing the exact layout of my computer screen, I managed to clear my history all while looking at my dad still. Though if he had come to talk to me now that meant he'd already seen it?

"Yeah.. Dad?" I replied unsurely and he beckoned me outside. I gladly stood and walked into the hallway, closing my bedroom door behind me. I raised my brows at him and tilted my head. "If this is about my internet history then I really have no idea how dogs—"

"Stiles, what? No, this is about—" We stared at each other as I cursed myself inwardly. I couldn't have just waited five more seconds to hear what it was really about. "What were the dogs doing?" my old man quirked a brow and I fidgeted under his gaze.

"Now, does it really matter? I'm sure what you came to tell me is much more important. I suggest you talk now while I'm interested, dad." 

His raised brows fell and my shoulders relaxed. He let out a sigh and his calloused fingers rubbed at the crinkles in his forehead. "Yeah.. About that. Stiles, you know how before your mum and I got together—" 

"You used to hate each other but then you guys met at a party and things got aggressively jiggy with her." I relayed the familiar story with a laugh. When my dad had told it it was a lot more sensible sounding but I just had to break out a small laugh because this serious talk was nerve-racking and what do I do when I'm nervous? Babble. 

"Stiles! Damn it, that is not what happened and hate is a strong word, I never hated your mother.." He began but suddenly I got a call, eager to get out of this awkward father-son conversation I dashed to the right, facing the window and answered. I heard my dad sigh heavily and conflicted simultaneously with Scott's bright voice.

"Dude you gotta get out here, now." he explained. 

"What, why?" My dad's footsteps faded and I presumed he'd left for work as I replied. "You said you were grabbing Lydia's maths notes, where the hell are you?" 

"I'm in the woods, the clearing with the giant uh, um.." Scott was suddenly stuttering, trying so hard to find the word he was looking for. "Dude, you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean so where are you?" I decided to slip my shoes on while I waited for Scott to say the damn word and headed downstairs. While covering the speaker I looked for my dad, "I'll be back later dad." to no reply, I guessed he'd left already. 

"The tree trunk!" I heard Malia growl between Scott's 'um's' and 'ahh's'. My insides tingled hearing her voice. "Get the hell over here, Stiles, and hurry." there was fumbling and a shout. Malia had dropped the phone into something and Scott was whining. 

I rolled my eyes and ran through the door, grabbing my Jeep and reversed from the yard. I headed straight to the woods and jogged to the clearing. Malia embraced me as soon as I stepped foot into the opening and I laughed, running my fingers through her hair. She smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. My teeth caught her bottom lip and she sucked on my upper lip before her tongue ran along the opening of my mouth. 

"Uh, hello, guys, problem over here—guys? Guys!" Scott's voice and waving arms broke us apart. Malia slightly growled but I slid my hand in hers and approached the tree trunk. 

"What did I rush over here for?" I looked around, confused as I saw nothing of supernatural essence or hardly anything at all. 

"Now, Stiles, this might come as a real shock to you. I just need you to stay calm, buddy, and not get angry at all. Especially not at your dad." Scott warned.

I looked at him funny, my hand tightening on Malia's. "My dad? Why would I be mad at my dad?" I was unnerved by the serious tone of my usually-childish friend. "Scott, I really don't like the sound of this, I already had half a serious conversation with my dad before you called and—" a weird whimpering was heard and everyone's eyes darted to behind Scott where Kira was holding onto the antlers of some deer. It was cute but I felt some strange connection to the creature. "Who's that?" I asked, knowing it must have been a supernatural being what with the tendencies of Beacon-every-supernatural-come-party-here-Hills. 

Scott approached me while telling Kira to guide the terrified animal to me. He held my arm and looked me in the eyes. I felt Malia pull closer and hold my lean triceps with her other arm. I gulped when Scott reminded me, "Don't get mad." 

"I won't get mad!" I burst out, looking at the creature then at Kira who pursed her lips and at Malia who nuzzled closer. "Just tell me, you guys, quit making it dramatic my whole life seems like a drama you'd see on TV!" I whined, eyes trailing back to the deer. 

"This.." Scott motioned to the deer, "We..we think it might be your sister." 

It didn't register in my mind. I stared into the deep eyes brown eyes of the deer with very large antlers. It stared back, looking calmer than when I'd first set eyes on it. Did I do that? "Th-think or know?" I tore my eyes away to look at my best friend, then after Scott didn't reply I laughed, "Why on earth would you think this antler-bearing creature is my sister?"

"It's a doe." Kira corrected and I narrowed my eyes at her. She pressed her lips together before I looked at Scott for answers. 

"Well, we didn't exactly find her like this. She was captured by some hunters, they were screaming at her to change which is when I overheard them. I called Kira and Malia..." Scott explained then faded off into a silence. "Malia was kinda already here.." We all turned to her and she gazed innocently at all three of us with those large brown orbs. Forgetting why and coming back to the subject, I stared at this animal. 

"She's.. my sister?" 

"I think so." Scott replied quickly. The creature made a noise. "They had this." He forked into his pocket and pulled out a wanted poster, a girl who looked similar to me stared back at me. Her hair was tousled and covering half her face and it was more of a 'dad-caught-me-when-I-was-eating-the-thanksgiving-turkey' face, in my opinion. Not that I knew from experience or anything. Below were a few lines about her. 

"When asked her name she only ever retorted with the words 'Stilinski'. To recognise this creature among others alike there is a strange symbol on it's back." I read, glancing at the creature's back to find the usual white spots arranged in a strange formation. "She's quick, agile but not so much strong. If you can trick her she's putty in your fingers." I felt a strange anger building up, a protective mannerism like the jolt of it I felt in Mexico over Malia running away. "Wanted: Dead or alive, one billion dollars?!" I exclaimed, staring at my new-found sister in awe. 

"They were after these things." Scott gave a short tug on the creature's horns and it wheezed before hiding behind me having pulled away from Kira who gasped quietly. 

"Alright well, sharing the name Stilinski doesn't really mean anything. I know thousands of McCalls," I looked at Scott, "Hales," I glanced at Malia, "And..." I stared at Kira before shaking my head, "Just McCalls and Hales." I concluded and Kira rolled her eyes.

"But how many Stilinski's does anyone know?" Scott retorted. I chewed my lip nervously. 

"It can't be true, my dad would have told me. He would have. Why didn't he?" I felt betrayal building up within me. He'd never kept something to himself, not even classified work from the station. I always got in on the juice and even helped him from time to time, how could he keep the fact I had a sister away from me. A cold sweat broke out on my face and I clutched to Malia for dear life. She hissed and Scott's eyes widened, he jumped forward and cupped my face, the sudden movement startled the deer and it dashed off into the woods again. As my world started spinning out of control and I lost my breath no matter how many times my chest heaved I heard Kira and Malia dash off to retrieve my...sister.

*

I was home, chewing my food slowly and scraping my fork across the bottom of my plate occasionally. My dad noticed my absurd behaviour and broke the thick silence. "Was that Scott on the phone earlier?" I hummed. "Something urgent?" I hummed again, shovelling a pile of mashed potato in my mouth. "Something..I should know about?" I glared up at him and almost felt bad as I saw the hurt in his eyes as he questioned me. He felt guilty—and so he should! 

"Yeah, actually." I scoffed, gaze lowering to my plate as my fury couldn't stay level. "Something you already know about, I'm guessing." my tone was calmer. 

"Stiles, what the hell are you talking about? I don't know what you guys are ever doing until something big happens!" the man replied exasperatedly. "You told me you were camping some weeks ago and it turns out you're in Mexico!" he groaned, recalling the conversation. I groaned too and began eating angrily. My dad opened the bottle of Jack Daniels and poured himself a shot. "If something happened today I'd like you to tell me. It seems to concern me so I have a right to know, no?" 

I looked up and saw the man taking the shot in one and winced a little. He only drank when he was stressed and often at my urging. I stopped eating and sat up, worried for his well-being. "Dad, I'm sorry." I said, my voice weak. "It's just that.. I met up with Scott, Kira and Malia and.. we—they found a girl." 

Dad's grey brows raised and he silently urged me to go on. I swallowed awkwardly, stood up and tossed a crumpled piece of paper at the man before taking out plates to the sink and running upstairs. I suddenly couldn't breathe, couldn't bear to see my dad, couldn't bear to continue this conversation. I thanked my long legs as I scaled the stairs and dashed into my room, closing my door and laying my back plush against it, eyes closed as I mumbled a short sentence that worked to calming werewolves down so why not me too?

"Alpha, Omega, Beta, Alpha, Omega, Beta, Alpha—"

"I'm an Omega, actually." Derek's gruff voice came. I opened my eyes and screamed in a startle, seeing him at my window. "I heard you had a sister now." 

"Oh shut the hell up." I groaned.


	2. What to do

I woke up slowly, checking my hands as I did every morning, it became a bit of a habit after my experience with my between life and death state. I turned over in the bed after reassuring myself I had the right amount of fingers and reached out to touch the sleeping body beside me. My hand came within centimetres of the other person before I stilled and sat up abruptly. It wasn't Malia who had climbed in at night and slept beside me until morning like usual. I couldn't see the other's face and my heart began to race. Who the hell was it? 

Quickly, I jumped out of bed and found I had luckily gone to bed fully clothed. Derek hadn't left until I fell asleep, he had kept bugging me with questions, so how long after did this intruder make it in? While trying not to panic I slowly approached the other side of the bed until I could clearly see who it was.

The girl's face was exactly as portrayed on the wanted poster. I gasped and turned around, hand reaching my mouth and squeezing my jowls. My brows knitted together and I took another peek over my shoulder. My sister, it was my sister. 

Somehow I found myself panicking more, not wanting to wait her. I slowly walked to the door, trying to open it without making much noise. So much for being quiet, the door made a loud creak and my eyes darted to the bed. A scream tore from my throat as I saw the girl immediately sat upright and wide-eyed. 

"H-hi." I greeted, clearing my throat. She seemed to ignore me and look around the room, pulling the blanket to her chin. I slowly looked away, feeling more than awkward. How the hell did she get here? As I turned around and looked into the hallway another person appeared and another scream of my own scared Scott and my sister.

"I came running when I heard you scream." Scott said calmly and tried to crane his head to an angle in which he could see my room. I tried to level my unsteady breathing, thanks to this idiot of a friend and waking up to my apparent sister, I felt light-headed. All I needed now was for Derek to appear at my window. 

"Were you already in my house?" I asked Scott, closing the door a little more and leaning my head toward Scott's ear. "You couldn't have left her on the couch?!" I whisper-shouted, teeth clenched. 

"Am I late?" a deeper voice boomed and jolted me out of my skin. 

"God, damn it!" I hissed, spinning around to find Derek in my room. He smirked at me, knowing exactly what he had done. "Did anyone think of including me in plans that take place at my house? No?" I asked exasperatedly to no reply. Scott just pushed into the room and Derek approached my terrified sister, crouching by the edge of the bed. 

"Unlucky. She looks just like you, Stiles." he remarked in a teasing tone. The girl tugged the blanket closer to her and I felt a wave of pity.  
Already awoken with a scream and now two boys were staring at her. Through gritted teeth I said, "Can you not terrify my sister by staring at her?" before pushing the door closed but suddenly another face burst into my room, a strawberry blonde girl with round eyes and plump lips. I smiled, one face I was rather happy to see so early in the morning. Now all we needed was Malia... 

"I heard you had a sister and I just had to meet her." Lydia exclaimed, making herself at home on the bottom of my bed. My sister stared at her, probably seeking comfort in the only other female in the room. 

My dad must have had an early shift though I felt rather uncomfortable with everyone crowding my room so early. I hadn't even brushed my teeth. Looking at my sister who looked much more uncomfortable than I was feeling, I took a deep breath before approaching the bed and waving my arms as if scaring off a bunch of pigeons. "Guys, guys, guys!" I called out, trying not to be too loud but loud enough to catch their attention. Scott and Derek looked up but Lydia continued staring at my sister. I cleared my throat and she finally turned to me but gave me half a glare like I had interrupted her favourite TV show. "Don't you think crowding her and all talking at once is just going to frighten her off again? Plus, she's my...sister, I should talk to her. With my dad." I concluded, the word feeling foreign on my tongue. 

Scott nodded, "Stiles is right, we can figure out what to do once she's settled and starts talking which she won't be if we all come at her." he reiterated what I had said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Scott."

"Don't mention it." he said with a bright grin as if he had saved the world before he ushered the werewolf and banshee out of my room. I watched them leave and waited until the door was closed until I turned to her. She stared back at me with innocent doe eyes.

"So uh, hey." I began lamely, noticing the girl gulp as I began. My fingers entwined with each other and I nodded, looking down as I toed the floor. "You don't have to talk yet, only when you feel comfortable. And uh.." I had no idea what to say, this was all so new to me, I should introduce myself maybe? "My name's Stiles, but you may have already heard that and.. I could possibly be your brother so uh..." I let my sentence trail off awkwardly before I flung a finger toward the door. "I'll just be downstairs making some breakfast and whatnot so feel free to join me." I pursed my lips, letting my gaze linger over her face before I walked out of the door. 

The hallway was much cooler than my room and it allowed me some air to finally breathe. I wondered if she felt okay and had no idea whether to question. If I just made some breakfast then maybe I could get through to her. As I headed to the kitchen I imagined my future with.. a sister. 

Upon entering the kitchen I saw a new notice on the refrigerator that did indeed state that my dad had been called in early for work today. I had the whole house to myself- well, actually, now things were different. I felt an overwhelming lump in my throat, finally coming to terms that there was a young girl, potentially my sister. Saying things earlier hadn't been so hard but now truly thinking about it, I wasn't ready for this. I had lived sixteen years thinking I was an only child. 

Apparently no one could have guessed this would have happened but well I had gotten through worse, much worse, and now wasn't the time to get mad at my dad for something as nice as a new family member. Even if she was a freaking were-deer or whatever. 

I had apparently made myself cereal because suddenly there was a cold feeling running down my hands. I glanced down to find a bowl of muesli drowning in milk. "Crap." I cursed aloud and heard a small giggle as I reached for something to wipe the spillage up with. 

My head jerked to the doorway and there stood the young girl, hair tousled and frame small and lanky like my own. It was scary meeting someone who did resemble myself in ways, even the way she held herself. "Hi." I greeted awkwardly again and she smiled, walking closer to me. I pulled out another bowl after cleaning up the mess I made. "I hope you like muesli." 

"Sure." she replied, voice pure and angelic, very soft. So soft I almost didn't hear it. I nodded my head quickly and got to work making a second bowl more skilfully so that I didn't embarrass myself much more. I slid the bowl to her and she caught it with one hand, swooping it up and scoffing down the muesli as I put the milk away. Either dad's going to love her for sharing the same tastes or he's going to dislike the fact he will have to start buying more. 

I picked up my own bowl and began eating the cereal at a much more steady pace. "So..." I had so many questions to ask her but so little actually came out. "What..are you doing here..in Beacon Hills, I mean?"

"I was chased here." she briefly replied before crunching filled the silence. I was thankful for that. 

"Chased? By.. hunters?"

"Mhm." she replied, nodding her head subtly before putting down the empty bowl. "Do you have any more of this?" she requested and I nodded, pointing to the cupboard. 

"Help yourself." I said before raising a brow. "Have you not eaten in a while?" 

"Days!" she complained and poured a muesli mountain in her bowl that had the remainders of the milk I gave her. She didn't seem to mind the lack of milk. I put my bowl in the sink and washed my hands of the milk. I had no idea what to say next, she was too busy eating and I was too busy not having any plans at all today. I leaned against the counter-top and drummed my fingers against it. She looked up at the sound. 

I recalled that I hadn't even asked her name and turned to look back at her. "What's your name?" She stared at me, brows furrowed, as if I had asked the most offensive question yet. I raised my hands and murmured a small "Sorry" before pushing myself away from the counter and back toward the staircase. "I need something to call you by, though." I explained. "If you don't want to tell me your real name, how about a nickname. Stiles isn't my real name, anyway. It'll be cool. Like a Stilinski sibling thing." I laughed, climbing the stairs leaving her in the kitchen to think of something. 

Once inside my room I face-palmed, I was so awkward that she probably felt so unwelcome but honestly it'd been less than a day since I first met her. Though it didn't look like it mattered much what with her shovelling food into her mouth. "Can't wait to see what my dad says to this." I sighed, getting changed before grabbing my phone and calling Scott.

"Hey dude," he answered casually after approximately two rings.

"I know I said that I didn't want anyone over but this is completely awkward, you couldn't have kept her until I discussed with my dad over this?" I said, sighing softly as I ran a few fingers through my hair. 

"She refused to stay anywhere else, we even tried Derek's place." Scott informed and I felt contradicting jealousy building up inside of me that my sister could have been staying at that poor conversationalist's loft. That wouldn't have done either of them any good. 

"You couldn't have warned me though?" I almost whined, "I woke up to a stranger in my bed and then the three of you show up like you own the place. I already have a headache and it's not even 10 AM, dude." 

"I tried to wake you up but you looked so cute sleeping." I could hear Scott's wide grin through his voice and scoffed quietly. 

"Please just come over, I don't know what to do with her." 

"She's your sister, just do obligatory sibling things." Scott suggested.

"Like what? I didn't even know she existed until yesterday!" I cried out.

"Like.. play video games? That's what I'd do with my sister. Has she spoken yet?"

"Yeah, but she preferred eating than talking to me."

"Oh, I'll be right over to sort things out McCall-style." he informed and the call cut off.


	3. Bonding

"You know, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind when you said 'McCall style'." I said monotonously. Scott scowled playfully as I reached over to grab some fake money from the "bank". 

"She seems to enjoy it." Scott motioned to my sister.

"She has a name." I almost growled. We both looked at her expectantly and she blinked innocently. I literally felt Scott's mouth pull into a wider grin, more of his pearly whites gleaming. "You have a girlfriend," I thought I'd drop in quietly.

"Aspen." she replied simply, more interested in what number was rolled after her soft and wishful roll. Another six.

"That's like the ninth time in a row, no?" I gawked, Scott nodded. 

"She's one heck of a lucky board game player." he commented. She giggled softly as she moved her Bambi counterpart across the board, even landing on a lucky square that gave her piles of money. As if she didn't already have more than mine and Scott's money put together.

I looked at my lacklustre pile of fake money and admitted sulkily, "I don't want to play anymore." Scott looked up along with my sister and suddenly high-fived, I gave a questioning look between the two of them. 

"You owe me 5 dollars," I heard my sister say and she grinned sheepishly at Scott. I watched, astonished, as Scott reluctantly pulled out said bill and gave it to the girl. My jaw dropped and brows furrowed.

"Did you guys really bet that I would give in first?" I gaped and the two looked anywhere but at me. My own sister teaming up and making bets with my best friend? I stared incredulously at the duo then focused on Aspen. "You traitor," I scorned playfully and she bit her lip to hide a grin, "What do you need 5 bucks for anyway?"  
She shrugged her shoulders carelessly and pocketed the money before starting to pack up the board game. 

"So," Scott began, reaching into his bag of prepared McCall fun time. "How about we play a game of..." he narrowed his eyes and I glared slightly, way too bored to continue another game in which we had to sit still for long minutes, my ADHD was kicking in and I felt like doing cartwheels honestly. I adjusted my sitting position, spreading my legs out across my bedroom floor. I reached over and held Scott's bag shut with a wide grin. 

"How about we stop playing games for a while?" I suggested and Scott's brows furrowed.

"What? Why?"

"Yeah why?" my sister chimed in and I gaped.

"Again? Seriously?" I whined while standing up and brushing off my trousers. Just then I happened to glance toward the window and saw that my dad was approaching in his patrol car. "My dad?" I blinked, quickly checking my watch, "My dad!" I confirmed, quite unsure why my voice came out in a panic. 

I heard a strange noise and then a bleat of a creature. Scott jumped up with a startled, "Stiles?!" and I looked down to find a deer, antlers large and sparse enough to reach at least half a meter either side of the creature's head. I backed up with a gasp and looked at my best friend, "You scared her!" he explained and then tried to reach out and touch her shining antlers. 

The deer cried out and jumped on my bed, I widened my eyes and flailed a little, trying to get her down. "Come on, sis, I just made that!" I whined, looking at my ruined bedsheets. I sighed softly and looked at Scott. "Dude you have to calm her down!" 

"Me? Why me?" he stared, as clueless as I was. "She's your sister, you do something!" 

"Use your weird red eyes, that calmed down Liam and Derek that one time." I shrugged, panicking a little myself as I heard the door open downstairs. "Hurry! I can't introduce my dad to my...a d-deer?!" 

"Doe," he corrected, I rolled my eyes, "But, like, they were werewolves. Wouldn't that just scare her more?" 

"Do something, she's eating my pillow!" I screeched, jumping forward and yanking the pillow away from the beast. "Is she even in control?" It didn't seem like it.

The two of us watched the deer nervously trekking as far as it's antlers would allow it. Every panicked turn of the animal's head brought a cluster of varied items to the floor making me flinch but thankfully nothing important was thrown down. 

"Stiles? Is that you? What the hell are you doing?" I heard my dad call out, he must have been at the bottom of the stairs. I could literally hear my heart beating as I begged Scott with a short glare then dashed out of my room, closing the door and running to the top of the stairs. Music began playing loudly but it hardly masked the cat and mouse chase happening in my room and the occasional yelp of my best friend.

"Haha, hi dad." I greeted lamely and he gave me a look of suspicion, probably hearing the sudden music. I smiled awkwardly and cleared my throat over the party happening in my room. "So, uh, I have a few friends over and they're playing a.. uh, um.. mean game of twister. Hell, I'd better get back to control them." I explained quickly and my dad's expression darkened with confusion as he started walking up the stairs.

"You're always up to strange things no matter what I tell you. I-I.. just don't know what to do with you, Stiles. If there's something strange going on.. I need you to be completely honest with me." he said, seeming cautious with his words. I seized the moment to ask,

"So, did you look at that wanted poster? Girl looked pretty familiar, right? Right." my dad stopped mid-step and looked up, his expression a little tightened. "I need you to be completely honest with me, dad." I turned the line back on him and descended toward him, meeting him halfway. "Did.." I gulped, "Did you have another--"  
"Stiles!" Scott suddenly screamed and from my door burst the startled and curious deer creature and her antlers branched out to either side of the hallway, getting caught on everything as she approached the stairs. I turned in time to see the creature head on, looking at me while her chest heaved in a haphazard manner. My dad gasped a curse and I screamed. She bleated and ran the other way but only into the arms of my best friend. I ran to help my friend before he was accidentally mauled by her huge shining antlers. 

"Stiles!" I heard my name again, this time in a firmer more deeper, scarier tone. My dad. 

*

The chess game was out again, the deer was calmed and settled at Scott's feet who was sprawled across the sofa, eyes closed as he rested. My dad scrutinized every chess piece and then pointed to the new addition. "My daughter is... a deer." 

"A doe!" I corrected then settled down, crossing my legs but then immediately uncrossing them. "She's.. something or other. We haven't done any research but Scott said Kira will report to us tomorrow at school. Which is another thing, I think she should enrol because leaving her here could be bad news.." I explained, looking at my dad while scratching my neck.

"Bad news..?" he questioned slowly, finger lingering over the knight piece that was shaped like a horse but with some paper taped to it to look like antlers. Lame, cheap, papery antlers.

"When Scott, Kira and Malia found her she was actually captured by some hunters." I admitted, looking down as I knew the exact frustrated reaction I would receive.  
"My daughter.. is being.. hunted?!" he asked exasperatedly. I nodded in defeat as Scott jolted awake and the deer almost stood and ran again. I saw the look of unease in her eyes and I sighed. 

"Yes, dad, but like every other problem here, we can fix this." I stated firmly. There was a moment of silence before my dad spoke again. 

"I'm sorr--" 

I raised my hand before he could say any more. "It's okay, dad," I said, "I'm happy to have a new sister. I just wish you'd told me sooner." 

"Stiles there're a lot of things I need to explain to you." he admitted and I looked up, seeing the pain in his eyes. 

"We can talk later. For now I need to find a way to bring Aspen back to her human form." He nodded in agreement and I stood, leading my sister into the kitchen. Scott smiled sheepishly at my dad before running after me. 

I prepared a bowl of muesli for the deer and then looked for some clothes after Scott bluntly pointed out "She's going to be naked" and waited. The deer ate and settled a lot more. 

*

My dad cleared his throat and looked at me, brows raised. I smiled a little and made small ushering movements and he awkwardly stuck out his hand. I groaned and face-palmed. "H-hello." he greeted softly and she smiled, tugging the oversized jumper further down her thighs consciously. I smiled at the progress.

"Hello, dad." she said bluntly and almost made the poor man choke. I interfered and wrapped an arm around them both, caressing their shoulders.

"Dad. Aspen. Aspen. Dad." I introduced with a goofy grin. My dad, albeit a little awkward, probably still adjusting, pulled a small smile and Aspen mimicked it. I looked at my dad specifically and saw him stilling, as if he was preventing himself from doing something. I called, "Family group hug?" and then pulled them closer before excluding myself quickly. My dad's arms clasped around my sister tightly, his old fingers running through her brown hair. She nuzzled closer, obviously feeling safe.


	4. Research

I woke up to the noise of multiple girls in my room all talking passionately about the chocolate palette of a line of fancy make up I've never heard of and how you can replicate a cheaper version.

Half awake I pulled myself up, expecting to find Lydia, Kira and maybe every other girl I've seen in Beacon Hills standing around my bed and telling me how to perfectly wear mascara.

I was a little confused to find no one in my room but on my laptop many videos were playing simultaneously. Without my dad being one for technology that only left one "innocent" culprit.

I pulled myself out of the bed, blinking a little and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I managed to blindly find the computer. I exited the twenty-seven tabs and shut down my computer, turning around. I glanced at the time and smiled, I had a whole hour before I needed to leave for school.

Down the hallway, opposing the stairway, led to the bathroom. I took the leisurely stroll to it and opened the door, heading inside as usual. For the umpteenth time in two days I found myself screaming at the sight of another person. It had been so quiet I honestly thought Aspen had dozed off downstairs.

She screamed in reply to my scream and when I gazed over her face I saw that she had a variety of natural-made make-up on. I turned away and had to hold onto the wall to keep my limp body upright and she settled herself while washing her hands. I gave us both a moment before I asked, "Where did you get those?" Knowing no one in our house had ever owned make-up since my mother...departed.

"I made them," she explained as if it was the most logical answer.

"How the heck did you do that?" I gasped, turning to face her this time.

"It's actually quite easy, you see, I used your computer."

"You didn't think to ask or even wake me up before dashing out of my room leaving thousands of girls chattering about their favourite product?"

"Nope," she retorted quickly and simply and I found myself chuckling a bit at our childish demeanour.

"Well," I began, "You're going to have to pack up this mess and move out, because I need a shower." I explained, finding it hard not to grin as I saw Aspen roll her eyes.

"I don't think so," she replied, eyes looking up as she spread some black substance along her already-long lashes, I pulled a face.

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm not done and I was here first." she explained. She had a point so I nodded, raising my hands.

"Okay so you got me but," I began and walked over to the sink, pushing her gently out of the way so we had a fair amount of mirror to see ourselves in. I found myself blushing that my hair was haphazardly sprawled across my forehead like some dead spider and quickly sorted it out with a few rakes of my fingers. Thankfully Aspen hadn't been paying much attention. "I'll be brushing my teeth now. I suppose you can use this spare one until we go shopping...after school?" I offered and she nodded, picking up the spare. I squirted a pea-sized blob on each of our brushes before starting to scrub my teeth. She did likewise but she used the opposite hand to me which proved difficulty when our elbows narrowly missed or awkwardly collided with each others. After the third time she burst into laughter and I winced at the ache in mine.

"You hit my funny bone!" she complained and pushed me away, toothbrush lodged between her bright teeth. I scoffed and pushed her away and she stumbled back, landing on the toilet with a startled gasp. I froze and watched as her face merged to fear mid-stumble and by the time she landed on the toilet she had morphed. Her antlers shot outward and hit the shelving beside her, towels fell down and blinded the creature.

There wasn't much room in the bathroom as it was but now mostly taken up by a large antlered beast meant that I could barely breathe pressed up against the cold tile wall. She bleated uncontrollably, probably trying to apologise as she continuously hit down all the bottled goods.

"Aspen!" I hissed, trying to get her to stay calm but to be honest she looked like a deer with rabies what with all the frothy toothpaste spilling out. After biting down on my toothbrush, keeping it between my teeth, I grabbed a hold of Aspen's antlers and sighed softly murmuring a low "Calm down". The deer's panicked jolts and movements to escape ceased and I felt myself deflate with relief that I hadn't got spliced by the flailing horns.

*

We swapped sides after that and carefully brushed our teeth in a more calm and collected manner before she left to make breakfast and I showered.

"I'm sorry." she said sincerely as I shovelled the cereal into my mouth, I found myself smiling a little and then a small chuckle left my lips, almost choking on the organic milk I was still adjusting to.

"No, no, it's fine, Aspen. It was actually quite funny." I managed to explain without killing myself and then wiped my lips with my sleeve. She looked uncertain about my reply but soon we were both laughing. "I bet my face was hilarious.." I said, trying to recall my feelings in that moment.

"Yeah, it was, actually." she smirked and finished up, taking both our plates to the sink. "Are we leaving now?" Aspen asked, shoving her hands into the oversized jumper she was borrowing. I gave a half smile at her attire before nodding.

"Yes but we should probably get you some better fitting clothes; I've got some money, you've got your five dollars and we have time." I explained. She looked over her clothes for a moment before nodding albeit pulling them closer. She was probably very comfortable.

*

The drive to the store didn't take long nor was there much conversation. It was still a little awkward sometimes, realising that I had a sister was a strange thing. Every so often I would look at her and have to make myself admit it.

Aspen didn't take as long as most of the girls I knew when shopping and she picked out some rather cute items. I thumbed up every item she held to her chest but I had to warn her that I wasn't one known for fashion anyhow. We quickly paid and moved on to school, arriving rather early. Around the car park awaited our friends, Lydia, Kira, Scott and Malia. I smiled as she embraced me eagerly, kissing my neck. I held Malia close and we rested foreheads.

"How's it, having a sibling? Is she better than me?" I heard a possessive tone taking Malia's voice. I laughed and calmed her down, our fingers intertwining.

"It's strange. What do you mean 'better'?" I quirked a brow and she pressed her lips to mine for a moment. When she broke, she glanced toward Lydia. I had been noticing this recently, how she would always turn to Lydia when we interacted. Keeping in mind to question that later, I looked around for my sister. Lydia and her were conversing and I decided that she was in good hands and caught up with Kira and Scott who after greeting us had headed to class.

"So did you find out what my sister is?" I asked Kira, pushing between the couple and wrapping my lanky arms around both of them. They groaned a little and I laughed, Kira pulled from her bag a heap of papers. "You know, instead of printing every wiki page out why don't you just make a summary." I suggested some constructive criticism and got a jab to the side. "So... My sister's a ceryneian? A doe bearing antlers?" Kira nodded as I briefly skimmed the information. "The hunter's..."

"They want her antlers, those things sell for millions. Also they can be used to make some kind of healing antidote. It can heal anything!" Scott expressed enthusiastically and I hummed.

"Interesting." I confirmed, handing the pile of paper back to Kira who pouted. Scott gave her a peck on the lips and ran after me. "So we have to keep my sister away from these hunters, what'll we do with them?"

"We just can't let them see her in her animal form, that way they'll never tell. Did you find out how she.. you know, came to be?"

"I don't want to hear it." I explained quickly, too quickly. Scott looked taken aback. I smiled at him, "I'm fine, I'm not being sour about this. Let's just get to class before Finstock blows a fuse or something."


	5. Grazing

I opened my locker after changing into my very uncomfortable, much-too-large Lacrosse kit and pulled out my stick, marked by the teacher with 'BILINSKI'. Coach always got my name wrong but apparently, according to everyone else, Scott and I are "like sons to him" so I'm pretty sure he just feigns about not knowing my name.

"Have you seen your sister today?" I hear Scott ask as he does likewise but seems to have forgotten his locker code. I turn the dials to '2554766' and the locker clicks. He raises his brows at me and I'm surprised he forgot it himself. Something must be up, I thought but didn't question.

"No, why?" I reply, confusion intertwined in my voice and the question raised my heartbeat. I wondered if there had been a problem. Scott shrugged and turned to me.

"I just wondered, you haven't even checked on her?"

"I didn't think it was a must, she's been attached to Lydia all day, I know she's in her classes."

Scott nods but says nothing more. He runs out to the field and I roll my eyes. That kid never tells me what's up until I see for myself but if there really was a big problem I know he would come to me first.

A few minutes later I join the team on the playing field and Coach makes me circle it because I was a minute and three seconds late. I find that it's just this weird favouritism again because Danny jogs out after me and he gets no "punishment". As I'm jogging around and I reach the other side of the field where some bushes outline the edge of the school grounds I hear rustling. Knowing that, here in Beacon Hills, a strange noise could be anything ranging from an innocent fluffy rabbit to a half-burned raging Alpha werewolf my eyes cast toward them. I slowed to a stop to get a stable look.

The bush didn't rustle again but I heard an even more alarming noise, or voice to be exact. Coach.

"Bilinski! Keep those legs moving!" he yells at me and I kick-start into a jog. Within seconds I find my face inches from the ground, protected by my Lacrosse helmet. My shoelaces had come undone. I hear a loud groan, even from the other side of the field, and a mocking tone of "Profoundly pathetic! My sister's child can run better than that and he's not even born yet!" being shouted out.

*

After finishing my laps and practising my shots I get to talk to Scott. "Is something up, dude? You're not using your werewolf powers." I say in a hushed tone, ducking my head closer to Scott. His face reads 'troubled' and if I didn't know him any better I would think he was performing quadratic equations mentally but this is Scott McCall we are talking about.

It takes him a moment before he turns to me, startled. "Huh? What? No, I'm fine." he replied quickly and I raised my brows, lips pursed and he knows I don't believe him. "...I was just thinking," he subsides, "About your sister." My eyes narrow and he throws his arms up in defence. "No! Not like that, not at all. I mean... What sets her off? Fear, right? What if she gets startled at lunch by some bully who decides to pick on the school girl, or her teacher yells? What if even a pencil dropping sets off her transformation and there's a freaking golden deer up for grabs in a Chemistry classroom!" he blurted in a panic. I grab his shoulders and pat them down.

"Dude, she'll be fine. Like I said, she's with Lydia and probably Kira too. They'll look after her, you know they will--"

"Stiles?!" I hear a higher, fearful tone. My eyes dart to the bleachers where Lydia had just appeared at. I run over quickly, panic filling me contagiously as I see the strawberry-blonde's worried face. "I left Aspen with Malia and.. a-and.. and--" she looks as if she's about to cry and I already know why. She's sensing again. "--I'm so sorry." I pull her into my chest and try to push the thoughts away. Scott runs off into the school, off to search for my sister.

"MCCALL! STILINSKI?!" I hear an angered tone, sounding much like that of a dying crow. By now my name had been said in so many different emotions. I turn to find Coach staring daggers into me. "What the hell is that?" he expresses, pointing over to some brown animal in the distance looking rather panicked and fearful with it's legs outspread. Even from here anyone could see the glimmering golden antlers shining under the sunlight. Everyone is staring at it.

"Aspen!" Lydia whispers and confidence suddenly radiates from her as she pushes away from me. "I knew she would be okay."

I don't mention that I know that's a lie and instead look at Finstock. "Um, Coach. I believe it's a doe."

"I know what it is--" he clears, storming over to me.

"But you just--" I begin but he cuts me off with a heavy sigh and his eyes close as if he's lost the will.

"I just want to know what the hell a reindeer is doing at my Lacrosse session." he finishes. I shrug and he looks angered. "Well, all these strange things like, oh- let's see. Myself almost dying! Usually has something to do with you and your dimwit friend." I break a smile. "So this Rudolph better be removed from my field. Now." he orders.

"Aye, aye." I say cheekily and turn to Lydia. "Thank you, I know I can always count on you." I assure and smile genuinely. She still looks bad about it.

I reach the animal and she calms down. "Aspen?" I call and she walks over. I rest my hand against the tuft of hair on her head between her round eyes and sigh. "What are we gonna do about you..." I smile and lead her aside, sneaking her into the changing rooms. "You're safe now, you can change back, okay? Stay calm. I'll grab you some spare kit.

When she's back to her usual human state the first word that comes out of her mouth is an apology. I shake my head in reply and laugh at how the kit drowns her as much as it does me. "What even happened?" I ask, more curious now. "What startled you?" I asked.

"A boy." she replied, my blood turned cold and I stuttered out a reply.

"What boy?"

*

I locate Scott after Aspen leaves with Lydia, who promised numerous times and assured me that she is trustworthy enough, to go shopping for necessities.

"She told me a boy spooked her."

"A boy?" he repeats and I nod. "A student?"

"She thinks so," I answer while pulling at my clothes, worried. Scott seems to let it sink in before he looks up.

"Do you think he's supernatural and that's what spooked her, the fact she could sense it?" he murmurs and I shrug.

"She said he was chasing her, he knew her name without her having to tell him." I added as we got into my Jeep. My best friend hums as he looks at the school building. "I mean, it might be that he was in her home room and that he overheard her answering to the register." Scott shrugged this time and we sat in silence.

I hear Scott swallow before he says, "Stiles, I.. I don't want to startle you but what if there's another student like Garrett? You remember him?" I nod and he continues, "We need to find out more about this boy. Did she get his name?" I shake my head and we both sigh simultaneously in defeat. I slid my key in the ignition and got ready to head to the mall to meet with the girls for something to eat before we headed home but something caught Scott's eye and he punched me. The key fell between my legs and the pedal.

I cursed, "What the hell?" and reached down but the tightening grip on my arm ceased my movement. I winced but my mind furiously yelled profanities at Scott.

"Stay still." he whispered and I froze.

"...What is it?"

"Some guy."

"Some guy doing...what?" I groan, wanting to sit up but with the awkward arm lock Scott seems to accidentally have me in.

"He opened the back of his car and I swear I see a gun."

"What? Where?" I sit upright despite the pain but thankfully Scott lets go. I see the back of the boy's head as he gets in his car and rives. "What kind of gun was it?"

"An animal hunting gun." Scott explains, looking at me seriously.

I frown, "Who takes an animal hunting gun to school?"

"Exactly." he confirms.

We tail that car, both having the same plan in mind yet I try to make it look casual.

"What do we do when we get to his house or.. wherever he's going?" Scott asks and I look at him.

"I thought you'd come up with something." I see the corner of his lips tilt lopsidedly and realise he had the same thought. "Right.. right." I drum my fingers on the steering wheel.

\---

A/N: Thanks for reading up until now. P.S. Put Scott's locker code into this website and cry: http://phonespell.org/ :)


	6. Caught

We tailed the Vauxhall almost across town, before it took a turning into a small driveway. The first time we crept passed in my Jeep we saw him-the hunter boy-get out, once I circled the block and returned he was entering his house. I parked up on the other side of the street when I only just notice that my phone was violently buzzing in my pocket.

"Something strange about his house, I can sense it." I heard Scott say before my ears were filled with a Banshee's voice.

"Where the hell are you Stiles? I've been worried sick trying to call you. You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Lydia explained in one breath, I pulled my phone back to see, on the lit up screen, I had seven missed calls and five texts of 'Where are you?' with an added 'o' each time. I smiled slightly, pressing the phone to my ear where Lydia was still ranting about the dangers of not communicating when we have plans.

"Alright," I agreed, "We.. might not join you this time." I explained and heard the strawberry-blonde Banshee immediately question. "We saw this guy," I looked to the house then at Scott who seemed to be calculating something again. "He had a hunting gun in the back of the car he brought to school."

"In the back of his car?!" I heard her exclaim and I laughed audibly.

"Yeah, so do you get it now?"

"Do what you have to do, we're going to spend more of your money." Lydia's teasing tone hissed playfully.

"My-- Hey--" I shrieked but the phone cut off and her voice blocked by a whir of a dial tone. "Damn," I cursed then shrugged, it wouldn't be much of a spree when they find out I only have £35 on my card. Hey, how the hell did they get my card? ...Dad. Focusing on the task at hand and saving that for later I sighed softly, "Dude, you look like you're performing mental maths, can you tell me what's up?"

Scott turned to me, one brow raised and the other furrowed. His lips were pursed. "I can sense it."

"Sense what?"

"Pain and werewolves."

"Pain and werewolves?" I questioned, my own brows climbing my forehead. He nodded and reached for the handle of my Jeep's door. "What are you doing?" I inquired quickly.. and loudly.. it made him jump.

"Getting out?" he said, sounding unsure since I called him out. One thing I hated about Scott was his simpleton answers.

"To do what, exactly?" I scoffed, looking at the very normal looking house that our suspect strolled into. "You know, what if he's just a normal kid that goes hunting for geese with his dad, or something." I queried and Scott scoffed.

"Dude, nothing is normal here." he was right and I subsided. "Especially when I can smell werewolves and pain so clearly."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, stepping out after pulling a notepad and pen from my dashboard. "Well, come on then?" I beckoned and brushed off my clothes. Scott jumped out and I walked to his side. We took in the view of the house then looked at each other with a knowing nod.

I led the way to the house and motioned for Scott to head around the back. I straightened up before knocking the door and while Scott hopped over the fence that led to the back garden my heart began to thud against my chest. I felt a shudder rack my spine as I waited, hearing Scott's footsteps fade. I blinked hard, feeling my shoulders lift involuntarily as the boy from before answered and I noticed his brow quirk immediately as he looked me over suspiciously. Being a great actor, I pressed my lips together in a small smile.

He had dark features, thick black eyebrows that sat atop grey eyes. His hair was black, too, naturally that is. He had a pair of thin lips almost as pale as his face. So.. basic and colourless, I thought. Like some kind of vampire, hah. Imagine that!

It took me a moment but I finally realised what I was supposedly there for and looked at my notepad. "Uh, I'm from the local community centre and I am taking a survey of the community's thoughts on hunting." I tried to look convincing despite my lame opening and my brows raised as I tapped the pen tip on the pad of paper. He seemed to tense up a little. There were a few moments of silence wherein I believed I could still hear Scott making his way around and into the house. I just hoped this hunting boy lived alone. "So..?" I questioned when the male hadn't replied and become more fidgety, his stubby fingers gripping at the door frame.

"My thoughts on ...hunting?" he repeated unsurely but with a thick accent. "Why?" he asked after clearing his throat and managing to hold a strong gaze at me.

"Yeah, like what do you think about hunting. Is it right? Wrong? Do you hunt?" I seemed to be hitting a weak spot as the more I babbled the more the stranger tensed up. There was a soft thud behind the boy and he turned. "I mean, think of the poor rabbits!" I started loudly, "Being shot and skinned for some soup or some fur clothing. It's horrid." His attention was back on me thankfully and I felt a cold sweat growing. Scott, hurry up.

He looked unnerved and tried to look at the notepad in my hand. "Bit unprofessional," he commented then shrugged lightly. "Look, I have things to do so I don't have time for this sorry."

"It would only take a minute of your time!" I said with urgency that received a look of confusion from the boy. "I would like to know your thoughts, if I could just take your name, sir." 

"Aren't you from my school?" he retorted and I looked up, catching his dark gaze.

"Um, maybe. I don't know. Your name?" I asked again and over the boy's shoulder I noticed movement. It was Scott! I gulped hard and quickly averted my attention to the pad, tapping the tip of the pen on it. 

"Carter." he replied simply.

I scribbled it down. "How old are you?" I further questioned, a bead of sweat running down the side of my face. I quickly swiped it away with my sleeve and looked up at Carter.

"Fifteen." he stated. He looked a little older than that but I didn't question for I was already a suspicious character. 

"And.. you live alone?" I paused, looking up slowly. He shook his head and I stilled, blood turning cold. "Then?"

"I live with my pare--"

"Who the hell are you?!" We both heard a deep voice bellow and Carter and I both turn to look inside the house. A man, dragging my friend by his ear, stormed into the hallway. "Carter, do you know this kid?"

I watched as Carter's eyes raked over Scott and he mumbled with much less confidence than he previously had, "I think he goes to my school."

"You think?" the man questions and I find myself flinching as he walks closer. "And who's that?" he motions to me and I wave the notepad frantically. "What are you doing snooping around my house, son?" the man asks Scott. My best friend cries out as his ear is tugged threateningly. I step forward with a small noise, wanting to help. Carter and his father raised their brows at me and the man pushed Carter aside to look me square in the eyes. Scott was tugged closely to his side and whimpering quietly. I tried to look straight at the brooding eyes but I couldn't and I found myself looking anywhere but. "You know this boy? You two in cahoots with each other?" I couldn't find my voice to answer.

After hearing a scoff I was tugged inside and pushed into the arms of Carter. 

"The hell do you think you two are doing?" he hissed at us and by now a panic had settled in my body and I was shaking like a leaf. Scott tried to catch my eye but I my vision wasn't straight. "Snooping around my house, how dare you. You know, I have a right to arrest you for trespassing on my property." he growled. Scott mouthed a 'Dude, it'll be okay' but I couldn't believe him. We had no idea what to expect because we had no idea what they were. Did they know about werewolves. Scott couldn't do much. We just had to wait and see. 

I didn't understand his reaction, surely it wasn't normal. They were hiding something but I could barely think straight. Scott and I were split up, separated into two rooms. I didn't see where the man took Scott but I was pushed into a chair. Despite us being kidnapped, for lack of a better term, I felt almost safer that the fifteen year old was dealing with me. I felt bad for Scott though Carter looked at me innocently before he headed for the drawers. "What did you want?" he asked coldly, "Did you want the bounty?"

"What bounty?" I asked and Carter seemed to falter his eyes wide as he knew he'd made a mistake. I was still a little shaken but I tried to stand up. "Carter we didn't want any money, we wanted--"

"Sit down!" he screeched, catching me off guard. I thumped back into the seat and he ran over. "Stop talking, stop!" he said in a panic and something cold clipped around my wrist and forced me to become one with the chair. Handcuffs. I tried to immediately jump up but something was placed on my mouth and nose and it suddenly became very hard to breathe. It felt like sandpaper was being rubbed down my throat and soon my vision blurred. 

"Car..." I began but I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Carter, pulling from my pocket my ringing phone. A distant Star Wars theme playing in the back of my mind as everything faded away. Lyd...

*

I was crying when I woke up, my cheeks were slick with trails of salt and I tugged against the cuffs that held me to the chair. I could barely catch my breath, finding myself gasping for air, anything at all. I had been stripped of everything but my clothes. I could no longer feel the comforting weight of my phone against my thigh nor the notepad and pen. My Jeep keys seemed to be missing from my back pocket. "Sc..." I began weakly and found my throat dry and voice hoarse. "Scott.. Scott?" I called out into the darkness but there was no reply. Everything felt numb and it was so pitch black I had no idea whether my eyes were open or not. I wondered where I was, what had happened, where Scott was and where my things were. So many questions swam in my mind but no answers came. I felt the panic enveloping me again, the air was stagnant around me, suffocating almost. I could barely breathe, I had no idea if I was. It was such a strain. 

The only noise was my voice, I wasn't entirely sure if I was projecting it or if it was in my mind. The cuffs digging into my wrist was the only thing making me realise that I was indeed conscious. I whimpered, barely able to recall what had happened upstairs. I faintly remembered the panicking teenager and the angry adult pulling my friend around. Scott. Scott!

"Scott!" I wailed, aimlessly tossing my body. 

My chest heaved and I found myself losing track of how many times I inhaled. I wasn't exhaling quite as often and my head began to spin with the remainders of whatever Carter had drugged me with. I wondered if Lydia knew where we were. Would she save us? How would she know, she doesn't have a tracker on me. I heard my heavy breathing so suddenly, was it silent just a second ago? I was going crazy. Why is the room so dark?

A gunfire cracks the silence and I yelp at the sudden noise. There's complete silence then a howl. Scott's howl. It's a little off though, like he's hurt. What were they doing to him? I began wrestling the metal, trying my hardest to break free. For a few minutes, or more, the chains clanging together at my struggle seemed to be the only noise then there was a loud bang. More growls, a deeper growl that made my body stiffen. There were faint thuds and crashes coming from every which direction and I began screaming as loud as I could, trying to get Derek's attention. 

There were footsteps then a thin line of light appeared before me and a feeling of relief flooded through my body. I looked up and saw the shaped outline of Derek. Never had I been so happy to see him. I squinted hard as he pushed the hatch open more and jumped down, a key dangling from his finger. Another silhouette followed close by. Scott's, I hoped. 

"You're alright." Derek assured, undoing the cuffs and freeing me. I dove into his arms and clutched at his strong frame. 

"What the hell just happened?" I cried, so hard that I couldn't remember what happened after that.


End file.
